


Heat of the Moment

by sehnibear



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/pseuds/sehnibear
Summary: Sehyoon wakes up all damp and icky, a feeling he's all to familiar with when his heats approach.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this part out of indulgence and pettiness.

The moment he wakes up soaked in sweat, Sehyoon knows his heat is coming in soon. 

Scratch that. Very soon.

When he shifts, he can feel the uncomfortable dampness between his thighs. He feels sorry for whoever is on laundry duty this week. 

He tries to move to sit up, but whines when the fabric of his sleep pants brush against his sensitive dick. His body feels heavy as he tries to carefully maneuver himself out of the mess of covers behind him so he could sit on the edge of the bed and inspect the damage.

It takes a bit but eventually he manages to slip out without much problem. He pauses for a bit, brushing the hair out of his face as he looks around. He doesn't smell the scent of any of his partners nearby; all probably off to go to their own things.

He's glad to find his phone laying on the side table, promptly grabbing it to dial the first number to come into mind; Donghun's.

The phone barely has time to ring twice before the other side picks up.

"Sehyoon? What's up?"

"Think I'm starting my heat." he mumbles out, the subject still making him shy despite having known them all for years. "The bed is completely soaked too, sorry."

"Shit, don't worry about that. I'll call the others right after. How bad is it?"

Sehyoon takes a moment before he replies. 

"My mind's a little foggy but I think i can manage to clean myself up real quick."

Donghun hesitates with his next words. "Be careful, okay? I'll try to hurry back home. If anything happens, please call me back, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

And with that, the call ends. 

He sighs, asking himself if he should really attempt to wash himself. But then he remembers the mess between his legs and shivers; yeah, he's getting clean.

Before he moves to the bathroom, he decides to slip off his bottoms so he doesn't have to brush against them with every single step he takes. 

God, he's already semi hard.

He rocks himself forward to get up and stumbles to the bathroom. His whole body feels sluggish with every movement. His hands fumble with the faucet for a bit but soon, cool water runs into the bath.

He unbuttons his top and immediately sits in, and lets out a deep sigh as the water relieves his comfort levels.

As much as he wants to close his eyes and relax, he knows he's running on limited time. He immediately grabs the closest thing to him; one of Byeongkwan's pink loofahs and immediately gets to work scrubbing all the grime from his slick off of his legs.

His arms get heavy quick. In the few seconds he uses for a break, he already feels the fog of his heat creeping up within his mind. He hopes any one of his boyfriends arrive soon.

He finishes up sloppily, not caring. He has to act quick, having limited time before his slick would start to trickle again, and before his body shuts down and all his thoughts turn frantic and sexual.

He struggles big time trying to get out of the bath and almost falls face first into the counter. His legs feel like jelly and are shaking from the effort he's using to stay standing up. He grabs a towel but ignores his pile of clothes, having only one coherent thought;

To get to bed as fast as possible.

Unfortunately for him, he only makes it halfway when his knees give out. He holds himself with his arms and tries to crawl the rest of the way, exerting the rest of his energy to do so. 

He slumps against the side of the bed, legs pressed together, head hanging low. He's panting now, his body being engulfed by a need to get touched, for release. He whines, trying to keep from touching himself, his cock leaking and throbbing for attention. 

With his last ounce of determination, he shakily grabs his phone to call Donghun again. The call goes through but the phone slips from his hands and drops on the floor.

"Hurry." is all he manages to utter before his body shuts down and his mind is overrun by incoherent thoughts. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Going to try to work on a part two but it might take a while!
> 
> I also wrote this pretty quickly but I did read over it to try and fix mistakes!


End file.
